MomoKai Spring Break
by Gothikalea
Summary: Spring Break, Momo wants to spend time with Kaidoh  Slight An/Kamio, Implied Ibu/Kamio  ; written as of June 20, 2010


This thing used to be like 10,000 words of FAIL where Momo gets a snake named Mamu-chan and Kaidoh gets a cat named Peach But then I was like WOAH DUDE TOO MUCH TOO MUCH TOO MUCH.  
So, I shortened it down to this. 3

[ S p r i n g B r e a k ] . . .  
I n W h i c h || M o m o || H a s A C r u s h O n || K a i d o h ||

Brightly, the sun shone on the gracefully falling sakura blossoms. The bright blue sky was accented by bright white fluffy clouds, and a nice breeze ensured that it was just the perfect temperature. To top it all off, today was the first day of spring break. As the bell rang, all of the students in Seishun Gakuen hurriedly packed up to go home; they couldn't wait to swim at the beach, to go to different districts, to enjoy their vacation to the fullest.

Everyone except two people - Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi.

Kaidoh was understandable. He wasn't the type of person to let time be wasted, and, well, to him break was the same. So instead of hurrying like everyone else, he carefully put his racket into its bag, taking care to make sure he didn't scratch it...All routine. After this, he'd run ten kilometres, do a few hundred swings, then practice his Boomerang Snake in the river. By the time he was done, he'd have enough time to review his textbooks and do his homework before his mother finished dinner.  
Yes, as usual, everything was routin-  
"Hey, Mamushi!"  
Kaidoh emitted a hiss; that voice belonging to...that boy, it wasn't part of what should happen. No, Momoshiro always left him alone before he went home; he'd usually go out to eat burgers with Echizen. Especially today, because Momo had somewhere to go to vacation...right? Just like everyone else? So he could be left alone. With this in mind, he walked toward the door of the clubhouse more swiftly, wishing to get on with his jogging.  
"Mamushi, wait up!" Momoshiro complained. He, too, quickened his pace and grabbed Kaidoh's wrist.  
The teen automatically yanked his wrist away. "Fsssshuuu. What do you want, teme?"  
Momo growled. "What'd you call me, Mamushi?"  
"I told you not to call me Mamushi! Mamushi, Mamushi, it's all that comes out of your loudmouth!" Now he was pissed. Couldn't that idiot just leave him alone? Kaidoh grabbed Momoshiro's shirt and yanked him closer, challenging him to a fight.  
Momoshiro responded by gripping his rival's shirt as well. "It fits you, because you're a baka-idiot Mamushi!"  
"Moron, baka and idiot mean the same thing!"  
"So does moron!"  
"You looking for a fight? Huh?"  
"Bring it on, Mamushi!"  
Oishi, however had had enough of all this, and intervened. "Stop it!" Unlike the others, he'd had to stay behind and make sure everything was locked up properly, as the Vice-Captain. The two let go of each other, but still scowled bitterly.  
"Ha! And to think I was going to ask if I could spend the spring break with you," Momoshiro spat, then sighed. "Whatever, that makes me as stupid as you, doesn't it?" He picked up his tennis racket and walked out ahead of the other two. As the vice-captain sighed and locked up the clubhouse, Kaidoh stood there a little stunned.  
'He wanted to spend the spring break with me...? Nani...?'

"Baka Mamushi," Momoshiro muttered under his breath, pedaling his bike home. It was true that usually his parents took him on vacation during break, but this time around they'd been too busy to. Which was disappointing, but he knew that Kaidoh also didn't go on vacations.  
Which was the main point.  
The problem was, for a while now, he'd liked Kaidoh. At first he'd tried to ignore it, telling himself that he was crazy. After all, they were rivals...That would just be awkward, wouldn't it? But after a while he just gave in, and took advantage of whenever he could to start a fight (because he got to touch Kaidoh~) - the only way he knew how to get Mamushi's attention. At times he wondered why he liked the Viper. After all, his face was scary, and he was so uncommunicative. His voice was deep and harsh, and there was also his stupid bandana to take into account. But in the end he realized that all of the things he seemed to hate about Kaidoh...Well, those were the things that attracted him most.  
...And so he'd wanted to try spending time with his rival. But the problem was that...Well, Momoshiro was Momoshiro. He didn't know what to say or what to do...Not with Kaidoh; he was so used to just picking fights and arguing.  
"Gaah! What should I do, what should I do?" He sighed, looking up at the sky.  
"Do about what, baka?"  
"Ehh? Mamushi?"  
Kaidoh looked away. "...You wanted to spend the spring vacation with me?"  
"Who said that? Haha, who would want to spend the spring break with you?" But he didn't mean it, and Kaidoh knew it.  
"Don't be an idiot."  
"...Who's the idiot..."  
"You are."

Roughly, Kaidoh ended the conversation by saying, "Ikuzo."

Momo should have known that Kaidoh thought that spending the vacation with him would be training for nine days straight. Well, at least Momo got to spend time with him, so he followed Kaidoh. They first ran to the park, which Momo was fine with, but Kaidoh wanted to do push ups and sets of swings. They then jogged all the way to the street of Momo's home, and Momo had to slow down a few times. However, he didn't want to lose against Kaidoh, so he kept going, and eventually he reached his house and invited him in for a snack. Kaidoh had refused, saying that there was more training left to do, but Momo tugged him inside anyway.  
"Fshuu!"  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
"Welcome back, dear!" She came to greet her son, and was surprised to see another boy standing beside him.  
"Ah...I'm sorry to intrude," Kaidoh said nervously, blushing. He wasn't used to going around to other peoples' houses. Probably because the only real friend he had was Inui, and Inui didn't like having people coming over to his house.  
"Oh, it's okay! Come anytime, it's nice to see Takeshi bringing friends to his house. Usually he just takes advantage of them by forcing them to pay for his huge appetite," she laughed.  
"Aww, mom," muttered Momo. "Anyway, Mamushi -"  
"I have to get going, my practice-"  
"I know you're hungry, come on, let's go get a snack." He grabbed his rival by the hand and led him to the kitchen. Mrs. Momoshiro smiled, retreating to her room; it wasn't time to start dinner yet, anyway.  
After refusing every other type of food (pudding, jello, crackers, ice cream, popcorn, cereal, doughnuts, even gum - I mean like, who eats gum for a snack?), Kaidoh simply settled for a pack of strawberry Pocky.  
"Yuck, yuck, you like strawberry Pocky? Only girls like strawberry, boys like chocolate -"  
Kaidoh was confused, not even wanting to be here. He needed to practice. "Why are you giving me this?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Momo asked surprisedly, halfway through his carton of ice cream. Some of it was smeared on his mouth, so he licked it off, and began to dig into the rest of the carton.  
"That's disgusting," Kaidoh muttered under his breath, then said, "Why are you being so...Nice to me?"  
Momo stopped eating to think about this. He wondered, too. What made him more brave today than all the other days? "Well, you were nice first." And he resumed.  
"I let you run with me because you need to get into shape. But partway through, you end up stuffing your face."  
"I'm feeding you because you're going to turn anorexic."  
"Fshuuu. I'm not anorexic, and at least I'm not going to get fat like you, idiot."  
"Waah? I work off everything I eat. Finished!" He put down the empty carton of ice cream and began to attack a jelly doughnut.  
"Whatever, I'm going to finish my run. Don't bother coming right now, you'll get cramps." And with that, Kaidoh left the house.

"Mmm. Kaidoh, yes, do that more. Kaidoh, aah, feels good..."  
"..." Tachibana An poked the sleeping boy with her racket lightly. She half wanted to wake Momoshiro up to play a match, and half wanted to listen to his perverted dream.  
"You're so good, Mamushi...I wanna eat you up. Mamushi..."  
An poked Momoshiro again, this time harder, and he woke up with a start.  
"Ahh. Ohh, koniichiwa, Tachibana." Momo wondered if he'd been talking aloud, and blushed a little.  
"To answer your unasked question, yes."  
"Huh?"  
"Yes, you were talking aloud."  
"Ahh. Ehm." Momo blushed even more. "I came here to try to forget about him, and look how it's turned out."  
An blinked. "Forget him? But why? Don't you like him? Although, of course, I knew that a long time ago - I mean like, look at how you always, like, grope him everytime you fight."  
"...I didn't know it was that obvious," Momo muttered. "Well, you know, it's impossible that Kaidoh would ever...you know, like me back. Because I asked him out, sorta, yesterday, and he thinks that spending time with me means training."  
An pondered this. "Impossible, no. I don't even think it's unlikely."  
"What?"  
"Well, you fight with him. Haven't you seen him fight back? So he responds to you a lot, too, meaning that he notices you. I think, with work, we could get Kaidoh to like you."  
Momo's eyes lit up with excitement. The thought of having Kaoru to himself, well, it was so..enticing.  
"So you'll help me then?"  
"Of course, we're friends after all - But, can you help me?"  
"Hmm? How?" Momoshiro wondered aloud.  
"Well, you see...I...I like someone, myself."  
After a moment, Momo asked, "Kamio?"  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"You don't need help with that. He likes you back. He blushes all over when you get near and keeps yelling at me for flirting with you." Momo laughed lightly. "What's ironic is that everyone thinks I like you."  
An disagreed. "Not true. Lots of people think you like Echizen."  
"..That's disgusting, and besides, Echizen likes Buchou."  
"Tezuka? And Echizen? What would they talk about all day?"  
Momo held a perverted grin. "...Maybe they wouldn't talk."  
"Wow."  
"...Yeah."  
"So, you wanna play a match, or something? We can discuss Kaidoh later, and find out where he is. That'll be good fun."  
Momo checked his cellphone. "In approximately an hour, he'll be wrapping up his morning jog. However, in about ten minutes, he'll run quite near to these street tennis courts, and he'll probably see us."  
"...Careful, or else you'll turn into Inui."  
He sighed. "At least I'd have more of a chance with Kaidoh if I was Inui."

Kaidoh wondered what Momo was doing playing tennis on the street courts with Tachibana An. No, actually, he wondered what Momo was doing losing at tennis to Tachibana An. He was losing pretty miserably, too, missing all of the easy shots and not smashing any of the lobs.  
He jogged down to the bleachers. "Play seriously, teme," he called out. "The Nationals are coming up, if you lose here you have no right to be in the Regulars team!"  
"Eh? What'd you say-" But An aimed the ball at Momo's face, and he had to stop his sentence to hit it back. He frowned at her; that wasn't her usual play style, and she shook her head, mouthing 'No.'  
Oh. Yeah. "Thanks, Kaidoh! I'll try my hardest, thanks to you!"  
"Eh?" Kaidoh took a step back. Was he being mocked? But immediately Momo's game improved. He began to aim for hard spots, and began to get consecutive points.  
'That's right,' thought An. 'We just have to make it look like Kaidoh makes Momo happy. It doesn't seem that Kaidoh is noticing, though. He's so thick.'  
Momo shot An a look. He himself didn't think this was going to have any effect, but whatever.  
This would be a good time to both annoy Momo, hint Kaidoh, and to score points, thought An. "Hey, Momo! Looks like your game's improved since your boyfriend showed up!"  
Momo flinched, losing concentration. The next thing he knew, a lob had been aimed at the baseline, and he swore, because he totally wasn't in position to smash it. Hurriedly, he tried to jump up and meet it, but lost the rhythm and fell on his face.  
"Baka! What are you doing? Don't lose focus because of the opponent's words!"  
"Mamu-"  
An shook her head worriedly. Kaidoh hadn't caught it the first time, but he caught it this time. 'Something's up,' he thought.  
"You're right, Kaidoh, I won't do it again!"  
"This is stupid," Kaidoh muttered, starting to jog away. The two tennis players on the court exchanged glances.  
An hurriedly yelled, "Hey, Kaidoh! Play against me too, will you? Momoshiro-kun's boring, all he does is smash!"  
"I didn't bring my racket."  
"That's all right, you can use Momoshiro's! Right, Momo?"  
"What? Me?" He pointed to himself, then to his racket, then to Kaidoh.  
"Yeah! See? Momo says yes!"  
Kaidoh was about to say that he'd rather die than use Momo's racket, but he did rather wonder how good Tachibana's sister was that she was beating Momo 5-2. Besides, saying that out loud made it seem like he was the one who was picking the fight, and that seemed childish.  
"Fine." He stepped down and roughly grabbed the racket from his rival's hands.

Kaidoh got to serve first. He served hard and fast; An was able to hit the fourth one back, but it hit the net. After taking another two games, he wondered how the heck Momoshiro could lose to her. Was he that weak?  
But on the fourth game, Tachibana started grinning.  
"So Kaidoh, are you single?" She asked, holding the tennis ball with her left hand, preparing to serve.  
"Huh? What?"  
The ball flew past him.  
"Fifteen-love!" Momo called out, holding back a snicker.  
"Because I know someone who likes you," she said.  
"Someone who likes me?" he asked, flustered. Was there really someone who liked him?  
"Thirty-love!"  
'Dammit, she's messing with my mind. Concentrate!'  
This'd make him miss for sure. "Actually, the person that likes you is watching you right now."  
Kaidoh turned around. The only person he saw was Momoshiro, and then the ball whizzed past him again.  
"Forty-love!" Momo couldn't hold it back anymore, and started laughing.  
"Teme," muttered Kaidoh.  
"Don't you know? It's Momoshiro."  
Kaidoh contemplated this. Momoshiro, his rival, liking him? Well, it was a possibility, maybe that was why yesterday-  
"One game to three! Kaidoh leads!"  
Kaidoh let out a sound that was part curse, part hiss.  
"Don't worry, Kaidoh," said An. She smiled sweetly. "The same thing happened to Momo. He gets very excited whenever I talk about you."  
"Hey hey hey," Momo laughed nervously and loudly. "You shouldn't go that far."  
"It's true, though, all I had to say was that he was behind you, watching, and you always turned around."  
Momo blushed. She was going way too far with this! "That's because, um, I had to say sorry for yesterday! Because I, uh, skipped out on the rest of the training, or, like, something." His voice faded out, and the two stared at him.  
"A very believable story," hissed Kaidoh.  
"Momo, were you weak enough not to be able to keep up with Kaidoh?"  
This made Kaidoh smirk.  
"...He told me to stay behind because I'd get cramps."  
"Don't eat so much, then," smirked An. "Speaking of eating - hey, Kaidoh, after we finish this game, d'you wanna go eat with us?"  
"No, thanks," replied Kaidoh. He served the ball, not wanting to hear anymore about Momo.

Kaidoh won, of course; after that, he didn't let her provoke him any more. Six to one. He didn't wave bye as he jogged away, but was surprised when An stopped him after a distance.  
"What do you want?" Kaidoh asked when she poked him; he thought that it was Momo again.  
"Don't be mean."  
Kaidoh stopped. "Oh, it's you. Gomen, I thought..."  
"It's alright." She smiled. "But you know, it's true."  
"What's true?"  
"That Momo likes you."

Momoshiro's voice, with a desperate tone, cut into their conversation. "Hey, Tachibana An! Where are you? Don't just leave me here! I demand a rematch! A rematch, I say!"  
An sighed. "See, I told you; he's trying to get me away because he's afraid I'll say something."  
"Why doesn't he just confess, then?"  
"He thinks you like Inui."  
"Inui's with Renji. Everyone knows that."  
"Ehm, not really. I doubt Momo knows that..And, well, you know Momo...He's..."  
"Stubborn. The idiot is a stubborn bastard."  
"Stubborn enough to keep going after you. Well, I should probably get back now, before he dies of anxiety." She laughed lightly. "Try not to be too mean, okay? He's only like that because he doesn't know how else to get your attention."

"Well, bye!" She smiled, and ran back to the tennis court, leaving Kaidoh with his own thoughts. Part of him found it awkward that the person that he thought had hated him most now actually liked him. Part of him liked it. Part of him wondered what it would be like to be with Momoshiro in a relationship.  
"..."

Although some of Kaidoh is against it, he calls Momo anyway. Actually, first, he wonders how the hell Momo's number even got on his cellphone. Then he recalled a conversation with Inui.  
"Here you go," Inui said, handing Kaidoh's cellphone back.  
"Arigato, senpai. But...Um, why did you add Momoshiro's number on here as well?"  
"Well...According to my data, you may need it."  
"...Uh."  
"In approximately two to three weeks, depending on how courageous Momoshiro feels. And when the time comes, Kaidoh, please reconsider your first thoughts."  
Kaidoh had frowned, but listened to Inui. After all, his senpai was always correct, right?  
Well, that had been exactly two weeks ago.  
"Moshi moshi! This is Momoshiro! Who is this?"  
Damn, Momo's voice was louder on the phone than it was in real life.  
"Fshuu. Baka. Don't you know how to speak properly on the phone?"  
"Eh! Mamushi?"  
Kaidoh ignored this. He should not be provoked by Momo, he really shouldn't. "Who did you think it was, baka?"  
"Ehh? You've never called me before! Hey, you didn't reprimand me for calling you Mamu-"  
"Urusai."  
There was an awkward silence occasionally broken by the hissing of Momo's snake.  
"So why'd you call me?" asked Momo. His voice was quieter and, well, more tolerable now.  
"Fshuuu."  
"Yeah. That really explains a lot," scoffed Momo.  
"Hmph. It's about..."  
"...About?"  
"An told me everything. I'd rather hear it from your own mouth, but whatever."  
Silence again.  
"...! Haha! What are you talking about?"  
"You suck at lying, baka."  
"Eh? Who's a baka?"  
"You. Baka."  
"You're the baka! Baka Mamushi!"  
Kaidoh grinned a little, letting another silence take place. Somehow, when they were arguing through the phone, it didn't seem as if they really meant it. Sort of enjoyable. Still, it was still hard to say the next few words he intended to.  
"My house. Five. Be there. Leave your snake at home," Kaidoh muttered gruffly, hanging up. Hopefully Momo got that.

Woah. A date. How had this worked out? He hadn't done anything. He sorta worshipped Tachibana right now, though. Momo made a mental note to let her win at their tennis matches more in the future. what should he wear? Well, maybe the person who helped him to get the date knew...  
"An, An! Guess what! Mamushi asked me out on a date! An! What should I we-"  
"Hello, this is Kamio. Uh, An's in the restroom...She left her phone out here."  
"...Woah, so you two are together already? She moved that quick?"  
"What does that mean? I'm just playing a set with her...Wait, does she like me?"  
"..Oops."  
"...Yes! I knew it! I knew she liked me! Woot!"  
Oopsoopsoopsoops. "Hey, Kamio, don't tell An I told you, okay?"  
"Okay, okay. Anyway, you're going out with a girl too? A girl named Mamu or something?"  
"Uh..not exactly."  
"Hey, you said a date," Kamio accused.  
"Yeah. With, uh."  
"Echizen?"

A faint voice was heard in the background. "Hey, Kamio! Don't pick up my calls for me!"  
"Hey, An, is Momo dating Echizen?"  
"I heard Echizen's with their buchou, I doubt that."  
"Then who's he dating?"  
"Kaidoh, probably?"  
"Kaidoh? Didn't those two hate each other?"  
"Well Momo keeps having these wet dreams about him, so."  
Momo heard laughter on the phone.  
"HEY HEY HEY! I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!"  
The laughter stopped, and a button was pressed.  
"So, Momo. What's up? You're on loudspeaker, by the way."  
He got straight to business. "What should I wear to the date?"  
"A tuxedo!" called out Kamio.  
"I think he'd look better in a tutu," suggested An.  
"...I don't think Kaidoh wants to see that," Momo muttered. Or maybe he did. That would be nice. But what would be nicer was if Kaidoh was the one wearing a tutu. Of course it wasn't like Momo was going to say that.  
Kamio made sort of a 'psh' noise. "I don't think anyone wants to see that."  
An said that she did, and Kamio replied that he didn't need to know that. Kamio also wondered if An wanted to see him in a tutu. He'd do it.  
Exasperatedly, Momo muttered, "I'll just show up in boxers..."  
"Maybe he would like that," said An.  
"More likely he'd break up with you," said Kamio.  
An sighed. "Just wear whatever. Don't dress up too slutty or he'll think you look desperate, but on the other hand if you wear classy stuff he'll think you're socially awkward. Just stick with casual clothes. It's Kaidoh after all. Where do you think he would take you out on a date?"  
"...Training."  
"Problem solved. Now I'm going to hang up, because you've wasted a lot of my minutes. Good luck on your date!"  
"Ah, you too...And, thank you!"  
"No problem."  
After An hung up, she realized something. "Oh, what did he mean, 'you too'? I don't have a date. Ahh, he's lucky."  
"..About that." Thank you, Momo, for setting up this opportunity for me!

"Mamushi, Mamushi!" Momo waved at Kaidoh, grinning and running towards his house. He saw that he'd chosen the right attire, because Kaidoh hadn't even changed. Actually, Kaidoh was heaving for breath, seemingly exhausted. But the sight of Momo made him straighten up.  
"Fshuu. You're late, teme."  
"Ah, gomen, gomen...I just found out ten minutes ago that my bike has a flat tire.." He winced. "Sumimasen!"  
Kaidoh's features softened. For once, the idiot had apologized. How strange. "Whatever, it's okay." But that didn't seem mean enough, so he added, "You should take better care of your bike, baka."  
"Ehh? But you don't even have a bike."  
"You're stupid enough to have one and to get it a flat tire." Kaidoh kind-of smiled, enjoying the light argument.  
"Ehh? You're smiling! It's cute!"  
The smile vanished and was replaced by a slight blush. "Fsshuuu. Ikuzo."  
s"So where are we going?"  
"Somewhere. Urusai and come." Kaidoh walked swiftly past Momo, and Momo realized that his rival was blushing.  
"That's not nice. That's not nice at all," said Momo, but he was still grinning as he grabbed onto Kaidoh's wrist, causing an even deeper blush. They walked in a direction that Momo had never been to. He wondered where Kaidoh was taking him. Maybe to a love hotel? That'd be nice, but Kaidoh wasn't that bold. Such a pity.  
It was another five minutes before either of them said anything. Momoshiro was too happy that he was able to hold onto Kaidoh's wrist to feel the need for conversation. He didn't even notice that the road they were walking on was getting more and more confusing, with strange twists and turns. Luckily for them Kaidoh knew his way.  
"So you really don't like Inui?" Momo asked quietly.  
"That's what An said you thought...Inui and I are friends, baka."  
Momo was starting to learn to just push aside the insults. "But you spend so much time together. And play doubles together."  
"Because he's trying to help me get better. I appreciate his help. You played doubles with Echizen. You two aren't together."  
"Hmph."  
"Inui's with Renji."  
"Woah, but that was like, elementary school. Eew, did they do it back then? I wonder who's seme and who's uke?"  
Kaidoh hissed. "Don't think about stuff like that, pervert."  
"Ehhh? But I was just wondering. Not like I care."

"Hey, aren't you usually training around now? Until eight?"  
"I did all my training during a two hour span." How did he know anyway?  
"...You're crazy. A true bakemono. Maybe you have more right than Atobe to say 'Be awed by my prowess.'" Momo laughed, finding himself funny, although he wasn't really. "Oh! I forgot!" Momo let go of Kaidoh's wrist and took a box of strawberry Pocky out of his pocket. It was a little squished, and there was a pink bow ribbon on it.  
"What the hell."  
"You like strawberry Pocky, right?" Momo handed it over. "Sorry it's squished. I totally forgot 'till now."

"You don't have to give me anything back, remember, we have too much at my house anyway. My mom bought enough for me to eat, but I don't like strawberry. It's lucky you do."  
"...Arigato," Kaidoh muttered, looking in the other direction as he took the Pocky. "Ah, we're here."  
They had arrived at a beach. The sand was so pure, so white, that it made the sparkling water look as if it glowed when it washed up on the shore. At the shore, the water was a light aqua, but the depths of the ocean contained a tranquil ultamarine. Such a pretty beach; Momo wondered why no one came here.  
"It's hard to get here. Tourists don't like to get lost."  
"How do you know this place?" Momo marveled, sinking into the sand. It was warm from the sun, but when he digged a little deeper, it was nice and cool and damp.  
"I found this place in elementary school." He sat down by Momo, who was now digging a large hole in the sand so his whole body could be cold. However, whenever he took out sand, some more steadily replaced it. Still, he persisted at his task.  
"You look so immature, baka."  
"Aww?" Momo pouted again, but quickly changed back to a grin. "But only you are watching, so it's okay."  
Kaidoh wondered what the hell that meant. That Momo didn't mind if Kaidoh saw him as he really was? The thought made him feel sort of fuzzy and warm inside.  
"Done!" Momo laid in the large hole, grinning like the mad idiot he was, and looked up at the sky. It was still nearly six, so it was still blue with fluffy clouds. "Hey, that cloud looks like you," he said, pointing to one of them. To Kaidoh, it looked like a worm with a deformed head. But whatever.  
Momo saw Kaidoh's expression. "Dumbass Mamushi, can't you see it's wearing a bandana?" He laughed, and it was a tinkly sound, which spread all throughout Kaidoh's body. All of a sudden he was happy he'd taken Momoshiro here.  
"You know," Kaidoh started.  
"Hmm?"  
"I haven't even taken Inui here yet."  
"...Are you going to?"  
Kaoru looked over at Momo, who was frowning now, as if he was unsatisfied. Oh a whim, Kaidoh took some of the sand that Momo had dug up and pushed it back over Momo quickly, trapping him under the sand.  
"Hey, that's mean, Mamushi!" Momo tried to get up, but there was too much sand on him. "Hey, Mamushi, let me go!"  
"No." Kaidoh leaned over Momoshiro, blocking his view of the cloud. "Not until you stop getting jealous over Inui and calling me Mamushi."  
Momo liked this closeness, but felt awkward because he was stuck under two feet of sand and had no control over where it was going. "Hmph, then I'll stay here forever."  
"So be it." Kaidoh slowly inched in closer, and Momo's nostrils were filled with the smell of his rival now, that's how close he was. Just an inch until their lips touched.  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop calling you Mamushi!"  
"And stop ragging on Inui-senpai."  
"But you spend so much time with him!"  
Half an inch until their lips touched.  
Panicpanic. At this rate, Momo would be the uke in this relationship..! "Okay, I promise!"  
"Hontoni?"  
"Hontoni! Really!"  
Kaidoh smirked and backed off a little. Then he swooped down and kissed Momo softly, just a brush on the lips, anyway.  
"Gaah, you kiss like a girl," Momo insulted, after Kaidoh backed away. But he smiled because he liked it.  
"Bastard! I should do an Echizen and leave you here."  
"! But you promised, let me up, let me up." Momo started to resist against the sand again, although it was futile. If Kaidoh left him here, even if Momo got up, he'd get lost on the way home and starve to death. Kaidoh found it cute, but he wasn't as cold-hearted as Echizen, so he slowly brushed the sand off Momo's body.  
Then found himself thrown down by Momo, who began to kiss him hungrily, passionately...and sloppily. Sort of like the way Momo liked to eat burgers. Luckily for Momo, Kaidoh didn't really care, and he kissed back anyway, even let Momo's tongue inside his mouth. He'd expected this; Momo would probably have wanted to get even for being covered in sand. After they couldn't take it anymore, they broke off, panting and gasping for air. Momo still stayed on top of Kaidoh, though, lying his arms around Kaidoh's waist loosely.  
"Can't let you be on top all the time," Momo said, between gasps.

"So, if I can't call you Mamushi, what should I call you?"  
"...Kaidoh. Or Kaoru. Choose one."  
Momo tested this out. "Kaoru-chan?"  
"...Fshuu." It was a good thing Momo had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the deep blush Kaidoh had right now.  
"Well, then you can't call me baka anymore. Momoshiro Takeshi is my name, not Baka Moron."  
"...I'm not calling you Take-chan."  
Momo sighed, hugging Kaidoh harder. "Aww, you're no fun."  
"Shut up...Momoshiro."  
"Kaidoh."  
"...Takeshi."  
"Kaoru."  
"Baka."  
"Mamushi."

"So, how was your date with Kaidoh?"  
"Kaoru and I went to the beach and humped all night long."  
"Woah, really?" An was jealous. She wanted to watch~!  
"No. We did go to the beach and make out, though. Kaidoh refuses to do anything without protection. I told him I don't care, but he kept being a sissy and going on about safety hazards. It's not like he's going to get pregnant..! How was yours with Kamio?"  
An let out an exasperated sigh. "Halfway through the date, Ibu came and stole him away from me. But it was fun to watch Kamio be on bottom anyway."  
"Did they use protection?"  
"No."  
Momo sighed. "Where am I supposed to get condoms anyway? Kaidoh's making this impossible."  
"The store?"  
Momo pointed out, "We're all in middle school."  
"Oh yeah."

"You could ask your parents," An suggested uncertainly.  
"I wonder how that would go."  
Silence.  
"Just rape him."  
"No, he'll break up with me."  
"Not if you make it feel good."  
"He'll pretend it felt bad and break up with me anyway. We're talking about Kaidoh here."  
"Oh yeah. True."  
Momo sighed. "Dammit, the only solution I can come up with is to ask Echizen for some. Because Tezuka looks old enough to get them."  
"That'll be an awkward conversation."  
"...Yeah. I doubt Echizen would say yes, either."  
Silence.  
"I still think you should rape him."  



End file.
